Their Soles, Connected
by Anyhoober
Summary: My view of how noraml high school life would be for Kagome and the rest of the gang.


Their Soles, connected

Chapter 1- First Day

High school, an extremely hard time. Freshmen have the hardest year of their lives.

This is no different for Kagome Higurashi. Instead of going to Higashi High as planned, her family moved into the family shrine run by her Grandfather in Tokyo. She'll miss her friends back home, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, her old crush Hojo, and her home.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

"Kagome, time for breakfast!" her mom shouted from the landing of the stairs.

Kagome rolled over and groaned. 'Yay it's the day I've been dreading,' was her first thought. She walked heavily to the dinner table.

"Are you ready, Sis?" her brother asked cheerily.

"why don't you just shut up, Sota!?" she snapped.

"Yeash, just asking." Sota bit his lip, and then dug into his food.

"There will be no attitude at the dinner table!" her grandpa lectured.

Kagome sighed and settled in eating her food.

----

The walk to school was a quiet one. Sota didn't dare raise her temper again.

Before walking into the gates, Kagome took in a deep breath and sighed. She felt different from the other students. Her uniform hadn't come, so she wore a dark blue skirt, and a yellow ling-sleeve shirt.

Her glance was focused on the ground. She bumped in to someone. He didn't have a uniform on either. She looked at his face shocked. "Hojo?"

"Oh hey Kagome, when did you get here?" he flashed a smile.

Kagome was a little disoriented. "Just a second ago. But I don't understand. Why are you here?"

Well, um, my mom transferred here and so I transferred to this school." Hojo averted his gaze from her face.

"Oh, okay then. Why didn't we get to class? What room are you in?" Kagome could have sworn that she saw his face get pink.

"Room 1-C. What 'bout you?"

"Room 1-A." 'Darn I don't have the same class as him.' She thought.

"Well, how's 'bout I walk you to class."

"Okay." Kagome answered merrily.

----

'Great, I have to sit in the middle of the class. I don't know ant one here.' Kagome sighed for the third time that day.

"Class, I would like you to, one at a time, tell us your name, where you live, and a special skill of yous."

One by one the students in her class introduced themselves.

Kagome's turn.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, live at the Higurashi shrine, I'm good at archery." Kagome sat down.

"May I ask why you don't have a school uniform?" The girl sitting behind her asked.

The class nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please do Miss Kagome," Mr. Ternanda said. "I don't think that the class will settle down if you don't."

Kagome sighed once again. "I was originally supposed to go to Higashi High, something happened with my grandfather, so we are staying here. It was all last minute, my uniform hasn't come yet, so I'm not wearing it."

Then class went on and the girl behind her introduced herself.

"I'm Sango, I live in Tokyo in a small house, and I'm good at using my hiraikotsu."

Classes went on. But lunch was finally here.

Kagome met up with Hojo and they sat together.

Sango came up to Kagome; she was dragging two boys behind her.

"Can we sit here?" She asked while flashing a smile.

"Sure, why not." Hojo answered before Kagome could open her mouth.

"Thanks. Oh this is Miroku and this is Inuyasha." She jestrued to the boy with short black hare and deep purple eyes first, who I assumed was Miroku. Then to the boy on her other side, who had shining silver hair and yellow colored eyes, Inuyasha. "We've known each other since I was little."

All Kagome did was stare at Inuyasha for a few prolonged seconds when suddenly a girl latched on to him from behind.

"Hey, Yashie, long time no see." The girl sang in his ear.

"Kikyo, I told you we're over. I don't like you like that anymore." He brushed her off and sat down.

Sango took a seat next to Kagome and Miroku sat next to Inuyasha. Kikyo sat on his other side, disregarding his coldness, and clung to his arm.

Inuyasha looked really irritated.

"So, um, why don't you have uniforms?" Miroku made her snap back to earth.

"Kagome and I don't have any uniforms yet, because we came to this school last minute." Hojo answered first again, this time saving her from explaining again.

"So your name is Kagome," Miroku pointed at her, "but what is your name?"

"Oh, it's Hojo."

"So, Kagome what about the rest of your family, you know other than your grandfather?"Sango asked.

Kagome had been eating her food dilently. She kept her head down, but looked through her bangs. "There's my mom and my little brother Sota."

"What about your father?" the girl whose name she herd to be Kikyo interrupted before Sango could reply to Kagome's statement.

Kagome moved her gaze back to the food in front of her. "He died when I was still young. Only shortly after Sota was born." 'great I think that I'm going to cry!'

"Just leave her be, Kikyo." Inuyasha jumped into the conversation suddenly.

Kagome shot him a look of extreme gratitude.

"Did I mention that Inuyasha and Miroku are second years? Well they are. Inuyasha is a tough huy and Miroku is a bit of a perve so watch out." Sango added bluntly.

"Hey I resent that." Miroku reached over the table and took Kagome's hands. "You're very cute. I know that we just met and all but will you bear me a son?"

Kagome squeaked and slapped his hands away. She stood up, walked away, and headed to her next class.

"Well, now you've done it." Inuyasha sighed.

"I can't believe you!" Sango pulled her arm up and slapped Miroku right across the face.

Hojo felt a little awkward without Kagome around and so he left and chased after her.

----

The rest of the day went by quietly. Kagome wasn't really focused on her classes; they were all doing the same thing. So, by the end of the day, safe away from the school, sitting in her bed room she had forgotten all but her homeroom teacher's name.

"Man, what a long day. At least the teachers didn't go crazy on the first day." Kagome said to herself silently.

"How was your first day, Kagome?" her mom called from outside of her door.

"Fine, Mom. Just…fine." Kagome sighed

'Tomorrow's a new day. I hope its even the slightest bit better, or, at least, less eventful.' Her mind went through her day; the best thing she felt that had happened to her was that Hojo was now going to be going to her school. She doesn't have to go through this alone.

Kagome was exhausted. She called down to her mom saying that she wasn't hungry. She flopped backwards on her bed and sighed like she had so many times that day.

Next thing she knew she had fallen asleep on her pink covers. The stress of her first day starting to fade into the background of her mind, for the first time.


End file.
